Protecting alice
by JamiNMiller
Summary: Jasper meets a human girl name Alice and he falls in love with her and now he has to protect her from her own father and some newborn vampires. Who will be there at Alice's worst? Find out on Protecting Alice!


Protecting Alice

By: Jami N. Miller

The cast:

Jasper Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Rosalie Cullen

Emma Rose Cullen

Bella Cullen

Edward Cullen

Renesmee Cullen

Tom Brandon

Alice Brandon

And more!

Summary

Jasper meets a human girl name Alice and he falls in love with her and now he has to protect her from her own father and some newborn vampires. Who will be there at Alice's worst? Find out on Protecting Alice!

Chapter 1 -New girl

Jasper's p.o.v

I was going to my first class at school, I sat at my desk and then I saw this girl I have never seen before walk into the classroom and gave the teacher something and he tells her to sit next to me and then he told me to show her around because I have every class with her.

The new girl, she was so pretty, so small, and so smart. She knew all the answers to our work that we did together. "So, what is your name?" I asked her, she giggled, it sound like wind chimes. "I am Mary Alice Brandon. But please call me Alice." She said she turned to face me and her eyes were big and bright blue, they were very cute. They looked like the ocean "Ok." I said she giggled again, it made me smile. "I love your southern accent!" She sang. "Thank you, ma'am." I said. "You're welcome." She said. "So, how long have you been in forks?" I asked. "Today is my 4th day here." She said. "Do you like it here?" I asked. "Yeah, it's better than Biloxi, Mississippi." She said. "Mississippi, huh? I always wanted to go there. Did you get to see the Mississippi river?" I asked. "I use to go there by myself to get alone time away from my father." She said. "Oh, is your dad nice?" I asked she was quiet for a moment. "To personal to say?" I asked she slowly nodded. "Sorry." I said disappointed of that question I just asked her. "It's ok." She said. "So, umm. Do you have any sidings?" I asked. "No, do you?" She asked. "I have an older brother name Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and second older brother name Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee." I said. "Oh, cool, um do you have parents?" She asked. "I have a dad who is a doctor and a loving mom." I said. "Lucky." She said softly. "Why?" I asked. "I only have a father and we don't really get along well." She said. "What goes on between you and him?" I asked. "It's nothing." She said. I could feel her emotions and it didn't feel like nothing to me, but I didn't want to bother her about it. "Ok." I said.

Later that day I saw Alice sitting on the staircase. "Hey, how are you?" I asked she looked up at me and her bright blue eyes were watery. "What's wrong?" I added. "Nothing." She said in a hoarse voice. I sat next to her. "Are you sure? Is someone being mean to you? I'll take care of it." I said she smiled. "You're so sweet! But I'm fine and nobody is being mean to me." She said. "Ok, just wondering." I said she smiled. "Um, Jasper can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure." I said. "Have you ever felt like you were invisible? Like nobody cares about you?" She asked softly. "Yes, when I was really little my real parents ignored me, so now the parents I have now don't ignore me, why?" I asked. "Promise you'll keep a secret?" She asked softly. I slowly nodded. "I promise." I said. "My dad ignores me kinda, that's why we don't get along. We never did." She whispered. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said. She nodded and put her head in her hands. I scooted close to her and put a friendly arm around her. She turned into my arms and put her head on my shoulder and started to cry. "Shhhh let it all out." I said as I rubbed her back. The bell ranged and our last class was about to start, I held my hand out to Alice and she took it and I helped her up and we walked to our class together.

Chapter 2 -Torture

Alice's p.o.v

Argh home, the last place I want to be right now. I hope my father doesn't come home drunk. If he does then I'm dead or seriously hurt. I went to the kitchen and cooked dinner and cleaned the house. I heard the front door open and close. "Mary, where's my super!" Father yelled, great! He's drunk. "Here, father." I said. He started to eat it, he then dropped the fork. "What the hell is this!?" He yelled I suddenly got scared. "It's your favorite, father. It's Posta." I said. "Did you add something else to it?" He asked. "No, father." I said. He slapped me really hard across the face. "You added something else to it!" He yelled as he started to kick me in the side with is still toed boots. "No, I didn't I swear!' I cried as he kept kicking me. "You did to!" He yelled everything started to turn black.

The next thing I remember is waking up at 6am in bad pain. "Mary get up and get dressed and go to school I won't be home for a couple weeks so when I come back this house better be spotless!" He yelled as he kicked me one last time and left the house.

Chapter 3 -Secret is reviled

When I got to school I did my best not to limp but it was so hard. "Oh my god! Alice, what happened!?" Jasper asked. "I can't tell you, not here. Not now." I said he put my arm over his neck and helped me in the school. We went to an empty room. "Now tell me what happen." Jasper said I slowly took a deep breath but it hurt so bad. "My father did it." I said. "HE WHAT!" He yelled. "He does it ever day but he won't be home for a couple weeks so I'll have some peace at least." I said. "After school I'm taking you to my dad so he can look at you." He said I slowly nodded. "Ok." I said.

After school was over Jasper took me to his house. "I thought your dad was at the hospital?" I asked. "No, he left early." He said. "Oh." I said.

We were quiet the rest of the ride until we came to a stop. "WOW!" I exclaimed while looking at the house. "You like it?" He asked. "Like it, I love it! It's so pretty." I said he smiled and put my arm around his neck and helped me up the stairs of the house and I saw the door imminently open. "Uncle Jasper, your home! Who is she? What happen to her?" a girl about Jaspers age probably older or younger said. "Alice this is my niece Renesmee, and Nessie where is dad?" He asked Renesmee. "He's in his office with nana." Renesmee said. We went upstairs. Jasper knocked on the door and someone said come in and Jasper opened the door. There was a man and a woman who looked like they were in their 30's or 20's. The women's eyes were widen with horror. "What happen to you, sweetheart?" She asked I was quiet.

Jasper's p.o.v

I could tell Alice was scared. She looked at me with her big, bright, watery blue eyes. "You want me to tell them?" I asked her she slowly nodes. "Her father abused her last night, she was perfectly fine yesterday." I explained to my parents. "Oh, you poor thing!" My mom Esme cried. Alice's eyes never left mine as dad checked over her. After he was done checking her he told her she can get some rest, she slowly nodded and laid on the couch that he was examining her on. He watched her closely as she fell into a deep sleep. "Where is her father? Who is he?" Dad asked. "He's in a different state on a business trip and she said he won't be back till a couple weeks. His name is Tom Brandon." I said. "When he comes back to forks, I'm calling the police and having them arrest him." Dad said I nodded. "She told me he said she better have the house spotless before he gets home." I said. "She won't be able to do that because she can't what so ever stand on her left leg without limping or falling over. It's broken. Her right arm and her ribs are as well. She might even have a broken skull I'll have to take her to the hospital tomorrow and take some x-rays." He said. "Ok. You want Rosalie and Bella to go to her house and get her some cloths to change into?" I asked he nodded. "Ok, I'll go tell them." I said. "Were heading there!" I heard Rosalie yell from downstairs. "Never mind." I said as I turned around to face dad. "What's her name?" He asked. "Mary Alice Brandon, she hates being called Mary." I said. "Ok." He said while laying a blanket over Alice. "So, she's not going to school tomorrow?" I asked he shook his head. "No, I'm going to take her to the hospital and take some x-rays and fix what needs to be fix and ask her some questions." He said. "Ok." I said. "Thanks for bringing her here, son." He said. "You're welcome, dad." I said. He gave me a fatherly hug and left the room. I walked over to the chair that he sits in and I sat in it and watched Alice sleep. She was so badly bruised up.

Later that day Alice had woken up crying, I tried my best to comfort her, but nothing would work. "You want my mom to try to comfort you? She's very good at it." I said. "S-sure." She said in a shaky voice. "Ok, I'll be back, sweetie." I said.

Alice's p.o.v

I was scared I had a dream about my father beating me to my death when he came back from his business trip. I was crying uncontrollably. Jasper came back in the room with the lady I saw earlier witch I guess is his mom. But she's so young, how? "Hey, sweetheart." She said with the sweetiest voice that I have ever heard. I just cried. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked. "Dream." I said softly. "Oh, sweetheart, you wunna talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head really fast. "ok." She said.

A couple hours later I was in the Cullen's living room sitting on the couch with my left leg propped up in a chair. "How old are you, sweetheart?" Esme asked I learned all the Cullen's name. "16." I said. "You're very pretty." Rosalie said. "Thank you." I said while smiling. "Your eyes are so sparkly when you smile!" Bella exclaimed. "Um, thank you. Nobody's ever said that to me." I said. Everybody starts to agree with my eyes. "Your eyes are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." Jasper said. "Aw! Thanks Jasper!" I sang. "Are you in the school's choir?" Emmett asked. "Yes, in fact I am. I love singing!" I exclaimed. "I can sing." Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella said at the same time. "Cool!" I exclaimed while smiling. "Well, aren't you miss smiley today." Emmett said my smile grew. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. Esme smiled. "That's good. How do you feel?" She asked. "Spectacular! And other words good!" I exclaimed. "Do you and Jasper have all classes together?" She asked. "Yes, ma'am." I said. "Ok, Alice, tomorrow you're not going to school I'm taking you to the hospital to take some x-rays and then fix what I needs to be fixed and I'm going to ask you some questions, ok." Carlisle said. "Ok." I said. "What time?" I added. "Around 8." He said. "Ok." I said.

Chapter 4 -Hospital

Carlisle's p.o.v

I was taking Alice's x-ray. I started to frown. "Hey, sweetheart, does your head hurt?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" She asked. I showed her the x-ray. Her eyes widen. "He kicked me pretty hard in the head!" She cried out. "Yeah." I said. "That's probably why I can't remember certain things." She said I nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." I said while lightly touching her head, she winced in pain. "Sorry." I said quickly. "It's ok." She said.

A couple hours passed and I just got done stitching Alice's head up. I had to go in and make sure her brain wasn't seriously injured, which it was so I had to fix it and her skull. Alice's was still out from the shot I had to give her, which she didn't like that shot at all, it made her cry. Poor little thing she has bruised up kidneys as well. She had lots of bruised up bones. I took Alice to a room that I had sighed her up for, which is right next from my office. After I took her in there I slowly walked out of the room and went to my office and called Esme. "Hey, Carlisle how is she?" Esme asked over the phone. "Bad, I had to go in and do surgery on her brain. And she has lots of bruised bones and bruised kidneys." I said. "Aww, poor little girl!" She cried. "Yeah, she's still out. I won't be home tonight; we'll be home tomorrow afternoon." I said. "Ok, we'll see y'all tomorrow, I love you." She said. "Love you to, love." I said as I hung up and went back to Alice's room. I could hear a little cry. "Alice, sweetie, its ok." I said. "It hurts!" She cried. "I'm sorry." I said.

Chapter 5 -the Cullen's home

Alice's p.o.v

I was on the couch at the Cullen's house; my head was hurting very bad. Jasper was rubbing it. His fingers were so cold but it felt good. "Why are your hands so cold?" I asked. He looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone." He said I nodded. "I swear on my life I won't tell. The only secret I have ever told was the one about my dad hitting me." I said. "Ok...We're vampires." He said my eyes widen. "And not that kind of vampire, we can control our thirst and we don't eat humans we eat animals." Edward said. "Oh ok." I said relaxing more. "Wait, how did you know I was thinking of that kind of vampire?" I added. "Ok. Some of us have special powers. Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, Renesmee can tell u what she is thinking and what she knows by putting her hand on your cheek, Emma Rose can make weather happen, Emmett is really strong, dad can be in front of blood for a very long time, mom is just a very loving mom, Rosalie is very beautiful and I can manipulate and feel people's emotions." Jasper said. "That's...really cool." I said. "Oh, and Edward is the fastest out of the whole family." He said. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "Um, really is that true, Alice?" Edward asked. "What?" I asked. "You can see the future." Edward said I was quiet for a couple minutes and then I slowly nodded. "Yeah, and Carlisle Dr. Stellin is about to call u in ." The phone rings. "Hello?" Carlisle asked. "We need you at the hospital." Dr. Stellin said. "Ok. I'll be there in a little bit." He said while hanging up. "It was Dr. Stellin." He added. "That's very cool! That will defiantly help around here." Emmett said. "Emmett we're not using her for her power. She's a human and it could give her a serious headache or damage her brain." Carlisle said while getting stuff and heading out the door. "Bye I'll see y'all tonight. Be careful Alice." He added. "Ok!" I called out as he shut the door.

Chapter6 -Later that night

Later that night I was lying in my bed and my head was hurting so bad. I wanted to yell Carlisle's name but I couldn't find my voice. I was in so much pain. Suddenly I saw the door open. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" Esme asked. I slowly shook my head. She walked over to my bed and sat on it and rubbed my head. The pain started to slowly go away. "There sweetheart, is that better?" She asked. I finally found my voice. "Yes, thank you." I said. "You're welcome." She said while she kissed my forehead and left the room.

Chapter 7 -School

A couple weeks passed and Jasper and I were on our way to school. "Are you sure you want to go to school?" Jasper said. "Yes, Jazzy." I said. "Ok." He said as he helped me out of the car and we walked to our first class together. "Welcome back, Alice." The teacher said. "Thanks, Mr. Baker." I said as Jasper helped me to my chair. I have crutches but Jasper still likes to help me. "So how was your week away from school, Mrs. Alice?" Mr. Baker asked. "Painful." I said. "I heard. It was on the news. Well, all that was on the news was just saying that our newest member of Forks Washington was in the hospital." He said. "Oh." I said as I slumped into my seat. "You ok, Ali?" Jasper asked softly. "Yah, I guess." I said I suddenly got hit with a vision.

Vision

"Hello, Mary." I heard someone say. "Who are you?" I asked. "Do you not remember me, Mary? I'm your father." He said as he came closer to me and I finally saw his face. "No, no, no stay away from me! Jasper, where are you? Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Someone? HELP!" I yelled. "You disobeyed my orders, Mary. Now you will face the consequences." He said as he walked closer and closer to me. "No, please stay away!" I screamed as a grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed in pain and then I was on the ground be kicked by his still toed boots. I started to drift off in the dark.

End of vision

I was breathing really hard. "Alice, Alice, Alice calm down." Jasper said as he pulled me into his arms and rocked me. "I wunna go home." I said while shacking. "Ok." He said. "I can't breathe..." I was cut off as darkness overwhelmed me.

Jasper's p.o.v

"You need to get her to you dad, she's turning pale." Mr. Baker said as he opened the door for me as I left the class room with Alice in my arms. When I put her in my car I literally drove so fast to my house. I was so worried about Alice; I knew it wasn't good for her to go to school. I pulled out my phone and dialed dad's number. "Jasper, what's going on?" He asked over the phone. "It's Alice. I think she had a vision in class and it was a bad one cuz she was breathing very hard and she passed out." I said. "I'll check her when you get home." He said. "I'm already home." I said while I rushed to the door and hanged up. I opened the door and went straight to dad's office. "Oh god, she's very pale." He said. "I know. Dad, I'm really worried about her." I said. He started to check her. "She's fine. She just need some rest. That vision was too much for her. When she wakes up we can see what the vision was about." He said I relaxed. "Ok." I said while I sat in a chair and just watched her. "You want to go hunt with me? I'll get Esme to keep a good eye on her." He said. "Ok." I said as I slowly kissed Alice's forehead and left. We went downstairs. "Hey, Ez?" Dad asked. "Yes, hun?" Mom asked. "Keep a good eye on Alice. We're going hunting." He said. "Ok, be careful." She said. "We will!" I called out.

Esme's p.o.v

I walked up to Carlisle's office and I saw Alice lying on the couch covered up with hey lime green fuzzy blanket. I fell in love with Alice since the first time I saw she. And I mean like motherly in love. Meeting Alice was like meeting a sweet little 10 year 0ld. I think of Alice as my own daughter. She so sweet and she even asked me and Carlisle if we could adopted her and if she can call us mom and dad. I said yes and that mad my day when she asked that. Alice and I were so close it's like she was meant to be my daughter. Being with Alice makes me feel like she's my real daughter. I suddenly saw Alice move a little. "Hi, Sweetheart." I said while knelling down by her. "Hi, mom." She said witch made me smile she is already starting to call me and Carlisle mom and dad. "How do you feel, baby?" I asked. "Good. Where's Jazzy and dad?" She asked. "They went hunting." I said. "Oh." She said. "You wunna comedown stairs and watch TV with me?" I asked. "Yeah." She said as I helped her up and we went down stairs and she curled up on the couch and I sat next to her. She was covered in her blanket still. "Are you cold?" I asked. "No, I'm cozy." She said while curling up closer to me.

Chapter 8 -New life.

Alice's p.o.v

My father was sent to prison for the rest of his life and I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and I got married before I was adopted. I stopped having those bad visions. I have really good visions now. I had the best life with the Cullen's. I love my new mom and dad. My new dad actually treats me right; he never lays a hand on me. And my new mom so sweet, lovable, kinds, and the best mom anyone can ever ask for.

The End


End file.
